fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Ball Wiki
Here we have all of the Dan-Ball fanart that ! If you have any questions please ask: *ZoshiX (ZX) - Wiki creator and bureaucrat. *Ludicrine (LD) - Wiki bureaucrat. *DMSwordsmaster (DMS) - Wiki administrator. *HankGuideDude (HGD) - Wiki administrator. *Waddle D33 (W D33) - Wiki administrator. , (or ), . The current time in UTC is now . >-[]}} About the Wiki Ha55ii and friends created the world of Dan-Ball! Now you can expand it with your fan art, predictions, and whatever you come up with! Post your fanon and ideas for Dan-Ball games, explore the wide world of LDZX Corps, have some pet quality time, or uncover secrets regarding the mysterious Kuipter & Dr. Sand. Have a great time! Click here to see on the wiki. Important Wiki Rules and Notes As this is a fan wiki, you have all rights to create pages. However, you may not post pages pertaining to Corporations without their immediate consent. Also note that there will be BUSINESS RIVALRY. You have been warned. Please do not post images that may cause seizures. There have been problems with this lately. The raeg face on this wiki is something some people use to express anger. However, posting raeg faces in large quantities will be considered spam. You have been warned. ZX (Talk) 02:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) LOOK AT THIS PAGE: IMPORTANT STUFF LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 03:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) The Featured Pet Dark Matter The 1000th pet!! This pet was made by DMSwordsmaster to celebrate the enormously successful Adoption Center idea, which simply started with the "Adopt an Enemy" on the DB Wiki! If you want to get the pet, go here and sign your name up for the competition! Hurry up, as DMS will start the competition on Friday! SOMETIME The Featured Story Dr.Sand: Twisted Fates It pretty much started the new theme, didn't it? This story stars ZX and the gang as they fight against Dr Sand and a new threat! But what is this new threat? You'll have to read to find out! This is being written by ZX and DMS, and is finished!! Pic of the Month By DMSwordsmaster (AS IF YOU COULDN'T READ HIS NAME ON THE PIC). Based off an internet meme. Current Poll Old polls can be found in the Polls archive. There is no active poll taking place. News ---- In order of most recent news, (Top: Newest, Bottom: Oldest.) News archive ---- Sorry for inactivity. The PETS BASH is over now. 01:40, January 29, 2012 (UTC) May an admin take all the pets here, and place them back in the Adoption Center? Dang, I'e been too caught up with ROBLOX and some other YouTube stuff that I forogot about FB entirely... Roblox sucks. Play minecraft instead. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) *facepalm* Well... Gamelover has the right to like this... Well... nice to see you again. ---- YO. UPDATE. I now have both a Deviantart account and a Fanfiction account . I'm already making a story for the Fanfiction account (That has nothing to do with DB). Also, if you laugh at me for my subject of writing, I will immediately block you. I would love to see your stupid ass write better. SO YEAH. The best way to avoid it is not even mentioning it. Other admins, restrain yourself from being cocks and mocking me because you know you can't be blocked. BE CIVILIZED GENTLEMEN. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- It would seem I will have some problems being on here due to "financial" problems. If and ONLY IF I happen to not be on for a couple of days, weeks, or months, then no confiscating my pets/deleting current projects. 17:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- H̞̣̠̤̪̤̆͊̽̃ͧͫ̏̕͡͠E̵̵̼̗̫̮̜͚ͮ ͥ͑ͫͬ̊̔̕͏̰̥̰̟C̷̳̣̲͕̪̊ͪ̓ͬ͑̋́ͨO͐͛͊͏̨͍͖̟M̈̽̈́ͨ҉͈͚͍̘Ė̬̍ͣ̍̒ͯ͟S̸̮̻̯̖̠͌̎̎ͦ̂̔͘ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨ ---- WE ARE ASCENDED FANON. LINK. LOOK AT THAT IMAGE. IMAGE ON THE RIGHT IS THE OFFICIAL CASTLE HEAD. IMAGE ON THE LEFT IS OUR CASTLE HEAD. WE ARE ASCENDED FANON. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:11, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sorry for the inactivity. I was sick, and I pretty much forgot about fanball after something screwed up and my favorites links were annihilated (gone). 03:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Due to a little cold and school stress, the projects will probably be completed later. Hopefully I'll finish EVERYTHING on Hanukah. Speaking of Hanukah/Kwanza/X-mas, Merry (early) X-mas on Fanball. 16:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Main computer down due to dust bunnies, can still work on laptop, and Win7 Paint is (sort of) terrible. Still sick. Just a report. 20:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ludicrine will not be on the wiki for an undisclosed amount of time due to a possible virus on his computer. You can send him messages if you want, but he probably won't respond... Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 20:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm kinda back, but I may take random long breaks due to the potential presence of "my favorite computer virus". LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 22:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :You need antivirus. You might want to download and install this. Malwarebytes' Antimalware. One of the best scanners I've ever used. Just update and try quick scan. 03:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well folks, Poisonshot's back to life. Apparently, someone else was using his account to make the vandalism he posted. He has stated he won't return here for a bit, however. He's seemed to have matured a bit since then. Like I said on his talk page on the Minecraft Ideas wiki (Which he's an ADMIN of, amazingly), he's being given a second chance. If he f/cks this up, he's done for. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :He said "Not CURRENTLY", so I think he won't be back... for a while LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :My head hurts... Such an epidemic... 'Nuff said... 03:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Theme discussion Thought of a way to keep this wiki fresh? Go to the Theme Archive! Things to be Done *As you can see, many of our idea pages have been separated for cleanup lately, however, many are still messy and cleanup is appreciated. ZoshiXProfileTalk 21:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Links Affiliates *Dan-Ball Wiki The Site that Started it All *Dan-Ball Category:Browse